Don't Scream
by banditlover
Summary: for the "All human twilight contest". bella and alice love horses. but bella's favorite horse bandit has died and she's not too keen on his replacement, cowboy. but she rides cowboy anyway. what will happen when disaster strikes? full summary inside. ooc


'**All Human Twilight Contest'**

**Title: Don't Scream**

**Penname: Banditlover**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Word count: 3058 (not including this)**

**Inspiration: I love horses. I live, eat, breathe, and sleep horses. I also ride horses. This is basically the story of what happened to me almost exactly a year ago, but of course replacing real people with Twilight characters. And of course, I took some liberties and changed some stuff to make it a better story. But basically, it is true.**

**Summary: Bella and Alice love riding horses. But Bella's favorite horse, Bandit, has died, and she's not too keen about his replacement, Cowboy. But she rides Cowboy anyway. What will happen when disaster strikes? Will Bella be able to hold on, or will she fall?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Come on Alice! We're going to be late! We're not racing in the Kentucky Derby! How long does it take to throw on some clothes for our weekly ride?!" I shouted up the stairs of the Cullens' huge house towards Alice's room. I'd driven up here at 10:15 a.m. in a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt that said "horse around in Texas" on it, and my black riding boots. Instead of immediately getting into Edward's silver Volvo, I was stuck waiting for Alice to get dressed. I rolled my eyes at Edward and he laughed. "C'mere" he said, pulling me down onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He began kissing me, and I completely forgot about Alice and horseback riding.

Finally, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a sky blue collared shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark navy breeches with light blue pinstripes. Her black riding boots were pristine, unlike mine which were covered in dust from the arena. She had on a silver horseshoe necklace with blue stones on it and a pair of matching earrings. "Ta-da!" she said, posing before descending the stairs. "How do I look?"

"You look great. Now come on we have to go!" I said hurriedly. Edward grabbed his keys off the counter and we headed out the door.

We pulled up to Equus Equestrian Center at exactly 10:45. It was only Edward's insanely fast driving that got us here on time. Edward dropped us off at the gate and then went to park the car.

I filled my lungs with the sweet scent of dried hay and horse as I stepped into the cool, dim barn. Unfortunately, my nose also had to deal with the pungent smell of fly spray and the odd burning smell of a farrier at work shoeing a horse. I looked over and saw Cowboy and Moe, all tacked up and waiting patiently for us in their crossties. Emmett and Rosalie were talking to each other nearby. Actually, it looked more like they were flirting. I laughed quietly to myself. Emmett and Rosalie, two of the riding instructors here at Equus, were practically made for each other; it's so obvious, I can't believe they haven't starting dating yet.

Emmett saw Alice and me standing there and came over to us, with Rosalie close on his heels. "Hey Bella, hi Alice. Ready to ride?" he boomed, causing Cowboy and Moe to prick their ears forward. Rosalie also said hello. Alice and I nodded. "Well then, put on your helmets and bring Cowboy and Moe out to the mounting block." Rosalie directed.

I walked over to Cowboy and stroked his smooth neck, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin. Cowboy was an American Quarter Horse, and was very tall and muscular. He had a gorgeous golden palomino coat and a long, flaxen mane and tail. Moe was a chestnut Morgan with a white star on his forehead. He was shorter than Cowboy, and slightly leaner, too. I stuck my helmet on my head and snapped the chinstrap closed. Then I unclipped the crossties and lifted off Cowboy's halter. I grabbed the reins just under his chin and clucked to him. We followed Alice and Moe out of the barn and over to the mounting block.

Alice was taking forever to get on Moe and fix her stirrups, so I walked Cowboy over to the soft green grass. I put my left foot in the stirrup and in one graceful move, I hoisted myself up, over, and into the old Western saddle. As impossible as it may sound, I _was_ actually able to do this gracefully. I may be klutzilla most of the time, but when I'm on a horse, I'm in my element. I picked up my reins in two hands, instead of the usual one, because Cowboy is so high-strung that I need a stronger contact with the bit to remind him that I am here, and that I am the one in charge. I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle; I may be in my element on a horse, but there was something about Cowboy that just made me uneasy. I was still getting used to the strange power I could almost _feel_ rippling beneath the saddle. Bandit never felt like this; Bandit was mellow and safe. "Was" being the key word; Bandit had been my favorite horse, and I had ridden him at every lesson, but unfortunately, he passed away six months ago. That's when I began riding Cowboy instead.

I remember the day I found out that Bandit had died. I had been sitting on the couch with Edward, watching a movie. Angela, the receptionist at Equus, had called me on my cell phone. I listened as Angela told me that Bandit had died of a stomach tumor the day before. I was incredulous; I had just rode Bandit the week before, and he had been fine. In fact, it was one of our best rides ever. Angela told me that Bandit had had colic in the morning, so they took him to the equine hospital. He had walked out of the trailer fine, but when they took an x-ray of his stomach, they discovered a tumor wrapped around his intestines. His owner, Marilyn, had refused to put him down, so they tried to operate, but he didn't make it.

I had sat there in shock, not moving, until Edward finally took the phone from me and talked to Angela. He hung up with her and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Finally, I unfroze. I broke down and cried into Edward's neck for hours while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Finally, I had no more tears left, and I fell asleep, exhausted.

I actually didn't ride for a month after that, but eventually Alice convinced me to get back on again.

"Hey Bella, are you coming?" Alice shouted, breaking me out of my reverie. She, Emmett and Rosalie were already halfway to the arena. "Coming" I called back, squeezing Cowboy's sides and hurrying to catch up with the rest of them.

Edward was waiting for us at the gate of the arena. After everyone went into the arena, he closed the gate and then leaned on it, preparing to watch Alice and I ride.

Emmett was my instructor, and we worked at one end of the arena, while Rosalie taught Alice English at the other end.

I started walking Cowboy around the track, while Emmett walked to the center of our side of the arena. After a few minutes, under Emmett's instructions, I picked up an extended posting trot. I trotted Cowboy over some ground poles before collecting and slowing the trot to a pleasant Western jog.

With the hot June sun beating down on the back of my grey t-shirt, it wasn't long before the air felt like the inside of an oven, and beads of crystal sweat started popping up on my forehead and lathering on Cowboy's beautiful coat. I slowed Cowboy down for a walk break. While Cowboy was ambling along placidly, I switched the reins to one hand and used the other to wipe my sticky brow. Then I walked Cowboy over to where Emmett was standing and holding out my bottle of water. The fresh, icy water was sweet relief to my parched throat.

"Okay, let's pick up left-lead canter and make a circle around me." Emmett instructed as I handed him back my water bottle with a quick "Thanks". I made a small circle around Emmett, but he waved his hands, indicating that I should make the circle bigger. So I pressed my inside leg against Cowboy's side, pushing him out towards the fence and enlarging the circle. I rode Cowboy around the circle once at a walk, so he would know the shape. Then I swung my outside leg behind the cinch and squeezed with equal pressure on both legs.

Instantly, Cowboy broke into the smooth, rocking motion of the canter. It was perfect, if not a little fast. "Sit heavy in the saddle and hug with your knees." Emmett directed. I did as he said, and Cowboy immediately collected his canter. I could feel my shoulders rotating with Cowboy's body as we cantered around the circle.

Suddenly, without warning, Cowboy broke our small, safe circle and starting cantering along the fence, picking up speed at an alarming rate. I pulled back on the reins, but Cowboy ignored me; obviously, this unknown danger that had spooked him was too scary for him to listen to me. It wasn't long before Cowboy started galloping like a wild Mustang on the open prairie, and that's when I lost my cool. I abandoned all hope of getting Cowboy to stop and all but dropped the reins as I clung to the saddle for dear life. The wind was whistling ferociously in my ears along with blood-curdling shrieks that occurred at regular intervals. Even once I eventually realized that the screams were coming from my own mouth, I could do nothing to stop them. I knew they were what spurred Cowboy into a flat out run.

My heart was a pounding jackhammer, and the most terrifying ride of my life seemed as if it would never end; but of course, all things come to an end eventually.

Cowboy had reached the other side of the arena, and was approaching Alice, who was frozen in shock. To avoid running headlong into Moe, Cowboy popped his shoulder and shifted his path slightly, so we passed inches away from them. As we passed, I looked pleadingly at Alice, begging her with my eyes to do something, anything, to make it stop. Alice just looked at me helplessly and shrugged.

And in that moment, I knew. I knew deep in the pit of my stomach that I would fall. I had been hoping (foolishly) all this time that I would be able to stay on long enough for Cowboy to tire himself out and stop. Now I knew this was not meant to be my fate.

I could feel myself losing my balance as I slipped out of the saddle, so I threw my hands out in front of me to break my fall. Unfortunately, as I fell, I could feel my left leg being held up, tangled in the extra reins. The thought of being dragged along behind this manic horse was too much for me, and instinctively, I jerked my leg down, freeing it from the reins. Also unfortunately, jerking my leg like that made my elbows buckle, and sent my face crashing into the rough gravel that covered the extremely hard ground.

Everything went black.

****

**EDWARD'S POV:**

Alice was taking forever to get dressed as usual, and Bella was getting pissed. "Come on Alice! We're going to be late! We're not racing in the Kentucky Derby! How long does it take to throw on some clothes for our weekly ride?!" she shouted up the stairs towards Alice's room. Bella rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. "C'mere" I said, pulling her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and responded eagerly as I brought my lips to hers. I have a feeling she forgot about Alice and horseback riding for the moment.

Finally, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs in her immaculate riding clothes. "Ta-da!" she said, posing before descending the stairs. "How do I look?"

"You look great. Now come on we have to go!" Bella said hurriedly. I grabbed my keys off the counter and we headed out the door.

We pulled up to Equus Equestrian Center at exactly 10:45. It's a good thing I was driving; if it had been Bella in her ancient Chevy truck, we wouldn't have gotten here until tomorrow. I dropped Alice and Bella off at the gate before pulling around to find a parking spot.

After I parked, I made my way over to the front arena, where Alice and Bella were most likely to have their lesson. I stood leaning on the fence posts, scratching at the dirt with the toe of my sneaker, impatient for the girls to arrive.

Five minutes later, I saw Alice and her horse, Moe, reach the crest of the hill that led down to the arena. Bella and Cowboy were right behind them. I helped Emmett and Rosalie open the gate, and closed it behind them once they were inside the arena. Bella and Emmett went to the left end of the arena, and Alice and Rosalie went to the right.

Alice and Bella were both doing well today. Alice was really giving Moe a workout with all the combinations Rosalie had them jump. I noticed that the stronger Alice became with Moe, the stronger he became in return; they are a good team. Bella and Cowboy aren't quite there yet, though. I know my love well enough to know that Bella still isn't quite comfortable with Cowboy; Bandit's death really shook her up. She was like a zombie for weeks before Alice and I finally snapped her out of it. But still, Bella was doing extremely well today. Cowboy was really teaching her to use her leg aides to collect and extend the gait.

I watched as Emmett had Bella canter in a circle. Her form was perfect, and so was Cowboy's, though he was going a little fast.

Suddenly, Bella broke the circle and started racing Cowboy along the track. I was perplexed as to why she was not listening to Emmett who was telling her to turn him around, until I saw her face when she rushed past me. This was not Bella's doing; Cowboy was in complete control.

When Cowboy accelerated to a streaming gallop, I saw Bella's features turn from scared and frustrated to terrified. She nearly dropped the reins and clutched the saddle in a death grip. She began shrieking bloody murder, and I don't think she was even conscious of it. Cowboy's ears flattened against his head, and he spurred on into a flat out run.

"Don't scream! Don't scream!" Emmett was calling out as he chased after Cowboy; he had to jog slowly so he wouldn't freak him out more. "Pull hard on the reins! Or make him turn! Just hang on until he stops and DON'T SCREAM!" I knew Bella couldn't hear him.

Cowboy was approaching Alice and Moe now. Moe was standing still, his ears flicking back and forth rapidly; I knew he was nervous because of Cowboy, but I could see Alice holding him back with a firm grip on the reins. Alice herself was shocked and horrified. _Oh no! Cowboy is going to crash into Moe!_ I thought in horror. _He's headed straight for them!_

At the last possible second, Cowboy shifted his course and passed a hand's breadth away from Moe. I exhaled in relief, but relief was fleeting. A few seconds after Cowboy passed Moe, by which time he was already ten meters away, I saw Bella start slipping sideways out of the saddle.

I could see Bella falling towards the ground in slow motion through Cowboy's legs. She hit the ground with a resounding thump, and her voice cut off mid-scream.

Almost instantly, Cowboy seemed to notice that there was no longer a rider on his back. He slowed and I saw Rosalie go forward and try to calm him down. Emmett was running towards Bella. My trembling fingers fumbled with the latch on the gate as I tried to get inside the arena.

"Screw it" I muttered before bending down and squeezing between two fence rails. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my Bella, who lay crumpled on the ground in a heap.

She was laying facedown in the dirt, and for a moment I feared the worst. Emmett, who reached Bella moments before I did, kneeled down and gently turned her over onto her back. I sucked in a sharp breath. I could see Bella's chest moving up and down with each breath she took, so I knew she was still alive, but crimson blood dripped from her nose onto her mouth, and she was unconscious. I also noticed that one of her feet was sticking out at a funny angle. _I hope it isn't broken_ I thought.

When I reached Bella, I kneeled down next to her and brushed the sand gingerly off her face. I examined Bella's leg; it didn't appear to be broken, but it was probably sprained. "Here, help me get her helmet off before her head swells and it gets stuck." Emmett said in a professional tone. I lifted Bella's shoulders slightly off the ground and supported her neck, almost like a baby's, as Emmett undid the chin strap and gently pulled off her helmet. He began to examine Bella's head for signs of injury.

Meanwhile, I watched in my peripheral vision as Rosalie calmed Cowboy and quietly led him out of the ring. I knew it wasn't Cowboy's fault, he was just scared, but it was still hard not be angry with him for doing this to my Bella.

Alice dismounted Moe and led him out of the ring as well, where she handed him off to Jessica, one of the other instructors, who I surmised had come running to see what all the commotion was.

"I don't see any obvious signs of head trauma, but she's still unconscious. I think we should bring her to the hospital. I'll call an ambulance." Emmett told me, pulling out his cell phone.

"If it's safe to move her, I can carry her to the parking lot." I offered.

"It should be okay." He answered, punching numbers on the keypad.

I lifted Bella in my arms and cradled her carefully to my chest. It was pure agony to see Bella looking so small and weak and broken in my arms. As I began the long walk to the parking lot, with Emmett on my heels, a single tear fell from my eye and splashed onto Bella's slightly parted lips.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! please review!


End file.
